Harry Potter y el espejo negro
by Never Black
Summary: Todo empezó una fría noche, cuando dos familias fueron profanadas en medio de la noche... Quién ganará, el bien o el mal? A caso existen...?
1. Prólogo 1parte

**Resumen: **Todo empezó una fría noche, cuando dos familias fueron profanadas en medio de la noche... Ahora hay dos niños que, según como termine su destino, llegarán a hacer el bien o el mal.

**Dis.:** Todos los personages pertenecen a la muchimillonaria J.K. Rowling XD Aunque me gustaría que fuesen míos... sólo mios jujujuju Alguno de los personages, bastantes, son mios, ya les conocereis!

Dejadme reviews, please, me hacen ilu XD juju

Nyssa Black

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Harry Potter y el espejo negro"_**

**Prólogo 1a parte**

_El nacimiento de una tragedia_

Era una fría noche de invierno. Una capa delgada de nieve cubría el pueblo como una mano de pintura reciente, y las pisadas de los últimos niños en irse a casa ya se habían desvanecido, dejando la superfície virgen.

Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea. Unos hombres cabalgaban en dirección a una de las casas des del bosque frondoso de alrededor, emitiendo un molesto ruido de cascos de caballos al tocar el suelo, rompiendo el silencio. Eran hombres con capas negras que les cubrían completamente el rostro y el cuerpo; llevaban sus varitas en la mano emitiendo luz para despejar el camino, como si llevasen antorchas irradiando ira y rabia.

Sólo había una casa con la luz encendida en todo el pueblo en esas horas; en ella se encontraban una mujer joven abrazando a un bebé bien tapado. Era una niña con su madre. Las dos tenían la piel muy blanca, sin ninguna mancha ni peca que le sacara su pureza. La mujer estaba muy preocupada por el padre de la niña, el cual no había vuelto aún de su misión. Se levantó en oír un ruido afuera, providente del bosque.

Entonces les vió: eran los caballeros que esperaba des de hacía tiempo, supo al instante que debía salir de ahí rápidamente. La pareja de la mujer, porque aún no estaban casados, había fracasado en su misión y por eso ahora iban a por ella. Tiraron la puerta al suelo de un golpe, y dos de los caballeros cogieron a la madre con fuerza separándola de su hija, contra la pared, alejándola de ella.

El hombre que parecía llevar la voz cantante se acercó a la pobre niña inocente y la apuntó con su varita justo en medio de la frente; los otros hombres, en ver que la madre se debatía por escapar, la hirieron con un cruccio. No se podía mover, la tenían bien sujeta. La chiquilla lloraba sin cesar, moviendo sus extremidades ahora descubiertas bruscamente, parecía que allí todo se acabara.

>Por favor, no le haga nada a mi hija! Llévame a mi! Te lo suplico.

>Calla! - El hombre unió todas sus fuerzas en un punto, pero antes no pudo disparar el maleficio, entró un quinto hombre con capa, parecía excitado y cansado.

>Señor, tenemos a los Potter! Pettegrew lo ha revelado todo!- Parecía un muchacho muy joven por la voz, se veía poca cosa aparentemente.

>Qué? Perfecto... - rió de forma siniestra y volvió a mirar a la niña. - Ahora sólo me falta terminar con esto.

Finalmente el hombre lanzó su hechizo contra el bebé. Emitió una luz brillante de color verde y el bebé dejó de llorar. La madre pensó que la había matado y esclató en un fuerte llanto, arrodillándose en el suelo, su hija había fallecido en manos de un malvado hombre, el peor de todos. Intentó moverse, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron. Pero entonces oyó un gemido, su niña estaba viva! Abrió sus ojitos negros despacio y miró a ese hombre, el cual se destapó la cara sonriendo, parecía que lo conociese de siempre, como si no fuera un extraño para la niña. Aquel hombre tenía las facciones de la cara muy marcadas y muchas cicatrices por el cuello y cara. Sonreía con superioridad.

>Ahora tienes la marca de tu único señor, Lord Voldemort. Vendré a buscarte pronto, hasta entonces no sabrás nada de mi.

>Qué le ha hecho! Qué le ha hecho cerdo! - La madre no podía parar de llorar.

>Sólo la he convertido en una hija para mi. Le he dado algunos de mis poderes y recuerdos, para cuando renazca su poder interior sólo me siga a mi. Cuando esté preparada me la llevaré. Hasta entonces, cuidamela bien, eh? - Aquél horroroso ser cogió con fuerza la cara de la mujer y le dio un frío y duro beso en la boca, mordiéndole el labio hasta sangrar. La mujer le escupió en la cara una vez se separó de ella. A él no le gustó demasiado eso, así que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirándola en el suelo con ira.

>Haré todo lo posible para que eso nunca pase! - Gritó ella con la cara roja del golpe antes que este se fuera. - Venderé mi alma si hace falta!

>Hagas lo que hagas, su destino ya está marcado, no pierdas el tiempo, sino tendré que actuar en consecuencia... Vámonos!

Todos los caballeros se fueron por la puerta, sin mirar atrás; sólo uno se atrevió a hacerlo, el más joven de todos, parecía ser el único que no veía del todo bien eso... pero él seguía al Señor Tenebroso también.

>No creo en el destino!- La mujer estalló en un doloroso llanto.

La estancia quedó vacía. Se oyeron de nuevo los caballos, que se alejaban rápidamente. La nieve había sido profanada, como esa familia. Todo había ido muy rápido, ni tan sólo los habitantes del pueblo se enteraron de nada.

La madre, arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar hasta su niña, empezó a cantar una bella melodía cuya letra parecía reparadora. Sentía el dolor en los brazos de los dos hombres que la estuvieron sujetando, igual como su tristeza, clavada muy adentro. Mientras cantaba, con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus mejillas rojas.

Cogió la niña del suelo como pudo y se recostó en la pata de una mesa. Ya no le quedaba nada: su hombre había muerto, o más bien dicho, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte en manos de ese hombre; su hija estaba "poseída" por el peor de los magos de ese pais, y ella... ella estaba sola.

Al rato de no moverse decidió hacer algo.

>Ese hombre no te cogerá nunca, me oyes hijita mia? Nunca! Vámonos de aquí y escondámonos. Algún día, espero no muy lejos, podremos volver, cuando todo termine.

Dicho eso, cogió una maleta y empezó a llenarla de ropa y otras cosas. Dejó la niña al lado hablándole de todo lo que harían. Se fueron enseguida con un taxi, algo más discreto. Antes de subir en él, la mujer miró con tristeza la casa: las luces estaban encendidas y las puertas medio abiertas y rotas, pero eso no le importaba ya.

>Adiós vida. Hoy empiezo una nueva... - Entró en el taxi con la niña en brazos.

>A dónde señorita?

>Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El taxi se fue por entre las ombras de la noche.

* * *

No muy tarde y lejos de ahí, un hombre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte para ir a su casa. Llegó ahí cansado y herido, sin aliento.

Estaba todo destrozado y las luces encendidas. La puerta principal había sido rota y estaba en el suelo. Parecía que hubiese pasado un tornado por ahí. Le invadió un sentimiento de pánico: era verdad lo que le dijeron, habían ido a por su familia. Entró corriendo a la casa.

>Ann! Ann dónde estás! Ann por favor, sal!

En la casa, pero, ya no había nadie. El hombre se sentó en las escaleras principales de la casa, mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche, donde los soñadores se pierden, llorando por esa pérdida. Entonces le vino una idea.

>Lo mataré! Mataré a ese asqueroso ser!

Desapareció de allí, emitiendo un fuerte ruido de explosión. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo en el pueblo...

Lejos de ese lugar maldecido otra familia estaba en problemas. El mismo hombre malvado atacaba otro bebé, con el fin de matarlo esta vez.

>Por favor, a Harry no, es un niño!

>Cállate! Todos los miembros del Orden deben morir! Dais demasiados problemas estando vivos!

Lanzó un fuerte hechizo hacia la mujer, que protegía a su niño con todas sus fuerzas. Murió al acto, con el niño en los brazos, salvándolo de la miserable muerte, que tan cruel es al intentar llevarse a un niño. Harry fue el causante de que ese mago maligno desapareciera. Todos habían muerto... todos excepto un niño pequeño.

Muy pronto llegaron dos hombres en una moto voladora. Uno muy robusto y grande, otro hecho polvo.

>No... No puede ser. Mierda! Hemos llegado tarde!

>No espera... Harry está vivo! - El hombre robusto lo cogió en sus enormes brazos, mirándole esos enormes ojos verdes.

Otra casa maldecida. Dos niños marcados de por vida y un ser malvado suelto. La tristeza a veces se apodera del corazón de la gente. Si el destino juega con nuestras vidas, puede llegar a juntar las dos criaturas que unidas acabarán con el Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal? Pero todos dan por muerta la primera esperanza de esa alianza...

Continuará...

* * *

Holas. Acabo de actualizarla, que se había quedado antigua XD Prometo que esta vez si que la seguiré... en serio!

Ciao!


	2. Prólogo 2parte

Hola de nuevo. Espero que os gustara la primera parte y querrais leer la 2na. Esto de momento sólo es el prólogo, para que entendais la situación.

Al próximo capítulo ya empieza la historia. así que espero que sigais fieles.

Besos. Ciao!

Nyssa Black

* * *

**_Harry Potter y el espejo negro_**

**Prólogo 2a parte**

El condenado

El cielo estaba cubierto de grises nubarrones que amenazaban tormenta. Todo era desolador. Las calles estaban llenas de muggles que paseaban tranquilamente o iban a trabajar, lo que muchos no sabían era que sólo unas horas antes dos familias habían sido maldecidas por la mano del destino, de las cuales sólo se sabía de un bebé: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

Por la calle más transitada había un mago bajo y asustado, su ropa estaba hecha a trizas y no paraba de mirar a lado y lado para ver si venía alguien. Sin darse ni cuenta, alguien lo cogió con fuerza por el cuello de la capa y lo empujó a la pared. El hombre, con miedo, echó un agudo grito en ver quién era su agresor.

>Sirius... amigo... mio- dijo con voz temblorosa. - Ha sido un accidente muy... triste, verdad?

>Calla rata traidora! Has sido tú! Tú les has matado a todos! Les vendiste a Voldemort!- Lo dijo tan fuerte que la gente se los miraba asustada.

>Pero... yo... me iba a matar si no se lo decía! No tenía alternativa... - dijo intentando dar pena.

>Antes hubieses que haber muerto que entregar a tus amigos! Él... él confiaba en tí... y yo, yo también!Confiábamos en ti- Callo de golpe y se puso muy serio, se lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. - Pero ahora sólo vas a morir como la rata traidora que eres!

El hombre bajito hizo el maleficio antes que el otro pudiera decir nada. Se cortó sin gracia un dedo y se fue por un callejón con su forma de roedor. Hubo una gran explosión.

Al hombre que llamó Sirius se quedó sin palabras, sentado en el bordillo de la acera, con la vista perdida en la nada. Sonreía como si estuviese loco. Enseguida llegaron los aurores y los del Ministerio de Magia e intentaron hacer alguna cosa, pero la calle era desoladora. Cogieron a Sirius y se lo llevaron tranquilamente, pues este no oponía ninguna resistencia. Otro mago hizo un golpe con su varita en el aire hacia la gente muggle que aún quedaba viva y enseguida lo olvidaron todo.

>En total han sido algo más de nueve muggles y un mago – dijo un hombre estresado. - Creo que Peter Pettigrew merece un buen enterramiento y que manden nuestro apoyo en todo lo que necesite a su madre. Es una tragedia todo lo que está pasando estos días... Dos familias en una noche y ahora esto ¿qué le pasa al mundo?

Unos días más tarde, en el tribunal de los magos, en la Consejería, se hacía un juicio más a un mago más, como otras veces. El condenado a la ejecución solía ser un mago de la parte del Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal, la gente los odiaba para arrebatarles familiares, amigos o sueños. Pero el condenado de ese día era algo diferente. Pocos sabían con exactitud qué era lo que había hecho, traición decían unos, asesinato otros; "ellos" ya se hicieron cargo de que no se supiese toda la verdad, al fin y al cabo tenían el poder. Se aseguraron que nadie se metiese por en medio.

En la gradería del tribunal se levantó un hombre que se puso a hablar. Tenía al acusado atado a una silla de madera con cadenas que cobraban vida.

>Señor Sirius Black, se le acusa del asesinato de muchos inocentes, un mago entre ellos, y de hacerlo en plena calle con testigos oculares muggles. Aún y sin poner resistencia en la detención de su persona, será declarado culpable y encerrado en Azkaban hasta su último día de vida. Así sea hasta el final, como bien dice la ley de del Ministerio de Magia.

La gente murmuraba entre ellos, hablando de lo que le iba a pasar al sujeto en ese lugar y de todo lo que se había dicho. En medio de la sala alguien lanzó un fuerte grito histérico el cual hizo que todos miraran al iniciador de este: una mujer. Pero de quién gritó fue de quien tenía a su lado. Otra mujer. Su larga cabellera era oscura y abundante, muy espesa y luciente, que le nacía en la frente en forma de pico. Sus facciones eran proporcionadas y tenía una boca sensual de labios gruesos. Su cintura era algo ancha y los pechos hinchados, y las mujeres entendidas en el tema daron por echo que no hacía demasiado que tenía a una criatura que amamantar. Los ojos, impresionantes, de un color dorado intenso; unos ojos tan luminosos y penetrantes que, cuando se proyectaban en alguien, éste sentía que se le ponían dentro, hasta el fondo de su corazón y, temiendo que descubrieran algún secreto íntimo, apartaba la mirada. Iba cubierta por una capa negra y unas ligeras lágrimas descendían por su cara blanca.

La mujer había caído de rodillas, con los brazos hacia delante, la posición habitual para lanzar una maldición. La gente, asustada, se retiraba de allí, formando un pasillo entre la mujer y donde sus ojos se clavaron, hipnóticos, hacia los tres hombres del tribunal. Profirió a su canto, subiendo la voz a medida que iba hablando.

>Yo os maldigo! - Su voz era muy dulce y melodiosa aún y esas palabras llenas de veneno. - Patiréis desgracias y enfermedades, hambre y dolor. Vuestras casas se consumirán por el mal y vuestros hijos morirán en Azkaban o en sitios peores. Vuestros enemigos prosperarán. Envejeceréis entre tristezas y remordimientos, y moriréis atormentados en la infamia y la agonía.

Mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras, cogió un saco de detrás suyo y sacó de él a un gallo joven vivo. En la mano ya tenía un cuchillo que nadie sabía cuando se lo había sacado ni de dónde, y con un sólo corte, degolló al animal (perdón por la escena, estoy en contra de estos actos a animales, pero tenía que ponerlo, pues así es una maldición...).

Aún brollando sangre del cuello del pobre animal, la mujer lo lanzó con furia a uno de los hombres, el que había dictaminado la sentencia. No lo llegó a tocar del todo, pero la sangre lo salpicó, también a los otros dos de su lado. Se apartaron por el asco, pero la sangre ya les había tocado, manchándoles ropa y cara.

La mujer giró y se fue corriendo. La gente se apartaba a su paso, sin volver a juntarse. La confusión era enorme. Nadie reaccionó a tiempo de retenerla, pero muchos sabían que aquella mujer conocía al preso y no estaba de acuerdo con la sentencia.

Entonces, la confusión fue aún mayor. El condenado empezó a cantar una dulce melodía en latín, nadie entendía la letra, excepto un hombre de larga barba gris y ojos pequeños cubiertos por unas pequeñas gafas de media luna, que sonreía con tristeza, como si entendiese todo lo sucedido.

_Una alondra, en la red de un cazador captiva,  
Cantó con una dulzura nunca sentida,  
Como si aquella melodía enternecedora  
De volar fuese capaz y la red sacar a fuera..._

Continuará...

* * *

**Escena y canción sacada del libro: Los Pilares de la Tierra. Todo lo demás, J.K.R. y algo mio.**

Eso es todo por ahora.


	3. Cap 1

Hola de nuevo, os traigo ya el primer capítulo de la historia, después de los dos prólogos... Espero que os guste! Ciao

**Resumen:** Todo empezó una fría noche, cuando dos familias fueron profanadas en medio de la noche... Ahora hay dos niños que, según como termine su destino, llegarán a hacer el bien o el mal.

**Dis.:** Todos los personages pertenecen a la muchimillonaria J.K. Rowling XD Aunque me gustaría que fuesen míos... sólo mios jujujuju Alguno de los personages, bastantes, son mios, ya les conocereis!

Dejadme reviews, please, me hacen ilu XD juju

**Aidee:** Holas! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes otro capítulo!

**Muriel Wistle:** Muchas gracias!Me animais mucho con los reviews. Nos vemos!

Kisses!

Nyssa Black

* * *

**_"Harry Potter y el espejo negro"_**

**El sexto curso en Hogwards**

Cap. 1: _Una carta inesperada_

Aún era oscuro cuando cuatro o cinco lechuzas volaban en dirección a Privet Drive, silenciosos como los gatos, con pergaminos colgando de sus patas. Pasaron cerca de las chimeneas de ladrillo que coronaban las casas, todas iguales con sus jardines y garajes bien cuidados, hasta llegar a la ventana del número 4. Sus picos afilados dieron golpecitos en el cristal para despertar al joven de dieciséis años, acabados de cumplir, que se estaba poniendo las gafas para ver qué era ese ruido.

Harry se incorporó y abrió la ventana con miedo por si esas lechuzas armaban demasiado ruido y despertaban a sus tios o su primo, que a media noche se levantaba a mear.

Las cuatro lechuzas bien despiertas entraron revoloteando y se posaron al lado de la jaula de Hedwig para beber. Una de esas lechuzas, sin duda, era la de Ron. Las otras debían ser de Hermione, Hágrid, aunque la última no tenía ni idea.

Estaba desesperado por leer las cartas y saber cómo iba el tema Voldemort. Ese junio pasado había luchado contra él, junto con sus amigos y los miembros del Orden; pero ahora le habían vuelto a abandonar, como siempre, en casa de sus tios sin que pudiera saber nada. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que no podría ver nunca más a su padrino Sirius, que desapareció detrás de esa cortina negra y que, según Dumbledore, había "muerto".

Se quedó todo el verano sin ánimos para nada, incluso sus tios estaban algo ¿preocupados por él? Quién sabe. El caso es que el chico apenas comía, no salía nunca de su habitación, ni enviaba tantos "búhos" como los que ellos odiaban. Parecía que hasta los insultos no le afectaran. Pero es que el chico no tenía esperanzas para nada: su peor enemigo se había escapado por suerte y había sobrevivido, su padrino había muerto y él volvía a pasar el verano en esa casa de locos de la calle Privet.

En ver que las lechuzas empezaban a moverse con nerviosismo, abrió la jaula para que bebiesen agua, aunque Hedwig se los mirara con odio. Abrió la carta de Ron primero.

_Hola Harry!  
Espero que el verano no te sea una tortura. Supongo que tienes sed de noticias, pero es que no te podemos decir nada. Ultimamente las cosas por aquí van algo mal: mi padre se está hasta tarde en la oficina, no para de venir gente a casa y... bueno, es igual. Espero que no te tortures con lo que pasó en junio, no fue tu culpa! Al fin y al cabo te salvaste, y eso ya es mucho ya.  
Mi padre dice que a lo mejor te puedes venir aquí en casa dentro de unos días.  
Espero que te guste mi regalo, felicidades Harry!  
Hasta pronto y no te hundas,  
Ron Weasley_

Harry no se lo podía creer: Ron veía una suerte que se hubiese salvado¿Pero a qué precio? a no poder ver a su padrino nunca más... Cada día que pasaba Ron tenía menos tacto, pero un detalle por su parte darle esperanzas para ir a La Madriguera en unos días, por lo menos se podría distraer un poco.

Pero él donde quería ir era a la casa de los Black, donde pasó sus "mejores" días, junto con la gente que quería. Pero no sabía del todo si ahora se lo pasaría bien ahí, ya que su padrino ya no estaba y esa casa estaba llena de sus recuerdos...

Meneó la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, y abrió el paquete del regalo de Ron. Era una bolsa llena de dulces de los que siempre había compartido con su amigo. Le estaba muy agradecido, pero no tenía hambre.

Cogió el siguiente pergamino de una de las lechuzas, la más grande, la que usó Hermione. Ella era la persona más razonable de todos, pero la que menos cosas le diría.

_Hola Harry,  
Supongo que debes estar enfadado porqué en todo el verano no te hemos dicho nada, verdad? Pero es que no te podemos decir gran cosa. Primero porqué no nos dejan y segundo porqué no sabemos nada que tú no sepas ya.  
Hace mucho que no nos vemos, espero que no crezcas tanto como Ron, porqué ya me pasa palmo y medio! Cuando abras el regalo tranquilo que ya me podrás contestar, ya lo verás. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ya sea en La Madriguera o en otro sitio.  
Besos, y muchas felicidades:  
Hermione Granger_

¿Quién narices era este "nosotros"¿A caso Ron y Hermione volvían a estar juntos otro verano? No se lo podía ni imaginar, cada vez su rabia crecía más. Eso era como una traición! Hacia él, claro, que se tenía que estar amargado en esa maldita casa con toda su pena guardada mientras ellos se divertían juntos con los demás¿Pero de qué iba la gente en ese estúpido lugar?

Harry dio un puñetazo muy fuerte en el colchón para no hacer mucho ruido. Tenía muchas ganas de usar la magia para desfugarse un poco, pero claro, él "aún era pequeño y no podía". ¿Qué mierda era esa? Se mordió el puño para reprimir un grito de maldición y abrió el paquete de Hemione.

>Perfecto, ahora va y me regala un pergamino! Qué vendrá después, un libro de como hacer amigos? Joder...

Dejó lo que ya había abierto en un lado y siguió con el resto. Cogió el búho que debía ser de Hágrid y abrió la carta que llevaba, siempre escrita en mala letra.

_Hola Harry,  
Como te va todo? Aquí en Hogwards estamos muy ocupados. Yo me paso los días preparando las clases para que os puedan gustar! Dumbledore ya me avisó que no me pasara... que hiciera algo más "normal". Espero que no hagas enfadar a tus tios, aún te tienen que durar un tiempo. A ver si te gusta mi regalo, es diferente de la comida de siempre, pero si quieres te puedo enviar un poco. Felicidades!  
El director ya me contó lo del pasado junio, aunque no hacía falta, ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Espero que no te deprimas mucho, tengo ganas de verte con tu sonrisa de siempre.  
Espero impaciente el 1 de septiembre,hasta pronto  
Rubeus Hágrid_

Aunque sabía el poco tacto que tenía Hágrid, por lo menos no le deprimió más esa carta. Aunque daba a llorar... "Ya lo sabe todo el mundo" Uff! Qué descanso! "Espero que no hagas enfadar a tus tios, aún te tienen que durar un tiempo" Pues espera que no les mate antes! "Espero que no te deprimas mucho" No, tranquilo, si más bajo no puedo ir!

Dejó la carta encima de la cama con las demás antes de ponerse más nervioso y cogió el paquete. Al abrirlo, vio una preciosa pluma negra, larga y elegante. La punta había sido preparada para poderla usar para escribir. Con ella había una nota: _"Es de nuestro querido hipogrifo, ya sabes. El otro día mientras dormía se la arranqué con cuidado (aunque por los pelos no me muerde...)"_

Era el primer regalo de parte de su amigo medio gigante que era bastante normal, viniendo de él, claro. Lo dejó con los demás y se fue a coger la siguiente carta. No ponía quién la enviaba, pero al abrirla y ver la letra, se dio cuenta.

_Querido Harry,  
Como debes haber deducido, soy Dumbledore. Te envio esta carta permitiéndome el honor de felicitarte por tu cumpleaños en nombre de tu padrino, que ya no está entre nosotros. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero debes continuar adelante, luchando como hasta ahora, para conseguir lo que tanto deseas...Y sabes bien a lo que me refiero, verdad?_

Harry se repitió por dentro: "Algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas... Acabar con Voldemort!" Siguió leyendo la carta.

_Espero que sigas adelante. Como ahora no tienes padrino, he pensado que alguien podría ocupar ese puesto. Sé que es imposible que nadie pueda ocupar el lugar que tenía Sirius para ti, pero espero que le aceptes. Así pues, mi regalo es un nuevo padrino, cuidamelo bien, entendido?  
Nos veremos pronto  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry se leyó la carta un par de veces sin acabar de entender del todo lo que había escrito. No conseguía descubrir quien sería su nuevo padrino, pero muy dentro de él, muy muy en el fondo, estaba agradecido con el director de la escuela (repito: muuuy en el fondo). Aunque su recelo y rabia hacia él crecía con los años, y ese año era mucho más fuerte su ira.

Era verdad que nadie jamás ocuparía el lugar de su padrino, pero con un poco de suerte el nuevo padrino se lo podría llevar de esa casa, ya que seguramente no era un fugitivo de la ley... Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Harry que hizo que le diera un escalofrío.

Guardó todas las cartas y regalos en el tablón desclavado y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. No tenía sueño ya. Llevaba todo el verano patiendo insomio, tan solo dormía algunas noches, acompañadas siempre de horrorosas pesadillas. Había crecido bastante, por lo menosdos palmosdesde junio, pero estaba muy delgado por no comer demasiado. Su mente también había crecido. Ya no era el chiquillo que años atrás era inocente y confiado, ahora era todo lo contrario. El sentimiento de ira, rabia, y sobretodo venganza, había hecho que madurase hasta tal punto, que se volvió frío y distante. Muchas veces se sentía como un muñeco que todos usaban a su antojo, por lo que cada vez se volvía más desconfiado. Cuando responía uan carta a sus amigos, siempre eran cortas y sin nada de emoción, palabras frías que se te clavaban como el hielo. Contestaba para no preocuparles más de lo necesario.

Su mirada también había cambiado. Ya no tenía esos dulces ojos de niño, verdes y brillantes, sinó que cada vez se le oscurecían más. Ahora ya no sonreían, tan sólo miraban más allá. Su pelo seguía sin dejarse moldear, pero había crecido mucho, le llegaba por debajo de la oreja, y por delante le tapaba los ojos. Aunque estuviese delgado, su cuerpo era de un atleta por el Quidditch, aunque ese verano había aflojado bastante. Su voz también había canviado, como la de todo adolescente, ahora la tenía grave y seca. Cada palabra que salía por sus labios, parecían dagas, aunque no siempre lo hacía malintencionado.

A ojos de muchas, Harry Potter se había vuelto un hombre, un hombre muy atractivo. Había dejado la piel de niño ese junio y ahora empezaba su nueva vida, su nueva meta en la vida: venganza.

Como sus tios le temían cada día más, sobretodo en oirle hablar y ver su mirada, le dejaban un poco más de libertad, pero seguían insultándole. Sin decirle nada a sus tios, se iba muchas noches hasta muy tarde a dar una vuelta. Volvía a las tantas y no le decían nada, preferían no meterse entre él y su varita, la que siempre llegaba consigo.

Uno de esos días, por la mañana, se había ido dando un portazo a comprarse algo de ropa. No tenía mucho dinero muggle, pero le sirvió lo suficiente como para comprarse un par de pantalones, algunas camisetas, una chaqueta buena y un par de camisas. Todo ello negro, nada de color. Realmente había canviado.

Ciertamente, Harry Potter no era un ángel. No era el niño que vivió ya. Nada de inocencia corría por sus venas. Nada.

Harry Potter ahora era un hombre. Un hombre receloso, desconfiado y frío. Para nada mostraba sus sentimientos.

No era un ángel, pero tampoco un demonio. Como dirían algunos, él estaba en medio, estaba en una especie de purgatorio del que con un sólo acto final, su destino le llevaría a un lado o a otro.

Continuará...

* * *

_Ciao!_


	4. Cap 2

_Holas! Pues sí, hoy he subido dos capis de golpe XD Es que como el primero me quedó muy cortito, pos he subido este también... Espero que os guste! Ciao_

* * *

**_"Harry Potter y el espejo negro"_**

Cap. 2: _La visita_

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde su cumpleaños y su vida no había mejorado para nada. Continuaba estando aislado de todo; el hecho de no salir nada enel Profetani nada "extraño" en las noticias de los muggles era un señal de que a lo mejor aún no había actuado de nuevo, Voldemort.

Era un día muy caluroso y Harry se encontraba en la cocina. Tía Petunia le había ordenado que la limpiase mientras ellos se iban de público en un programa de tele. Lo encerraron en casa para que no pudiera salir.

Cuando llevaba una media hora con una mancha imposible debajo de la mesa, sintió una pequeña explosión en la ventana de su habitación, en el piso de arriba. El moreno se levantó despacio, atento a cualquier ruido más. Sin querer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el canto de la mesa, haciéndole ver las estrellas. A continuación, ya repuesto del golpe, sintió pasos en la habitación de la explosión, entendió que había unas pocas personas nada más. También se oían voces débiles, susurrantes. "Malditos ladrones" pensó, pero era imposible que entraran por el segundo piso. Le vino a la memoria el recuerdo del año anterior, cuando algo parecido le sucedió con Lupin y los demás.

>_Pero no decíais que esta era su habitación? Dónde está pues?  
_  
>_Al lavabo?  
_  
>_No seas tonto... Míralo todoa ver si ves algo.  
_  
>_Está en la cocina... creo, vaya, que es él. Ha cambiado bastante..._

Se oyeron más pasos que bajaban las escaleras despacio, sin decir nada más. Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido para actuar de manera fría. Lo buscaban a él. Quiénes eran? Esas voces las reconocía de algo, pero no estaba seguro. La única cosa que hizo fue sacar su varita y apuntar hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo ante él. Apuntó a tres personas.

>Hey chico, no me saques el único ojo sano que tengo! - Ese era Álastor, sin duda.

>Vosotros! - Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándoles.

>Hola Harry- saludó un hombre algo cansado y con una amplia sonrisa.

>Remus!

>Holap Harry! - La bruja de pelo rubio que Lupin tenía detrás sonreía divertida, quiñándole el ojo.

>Tonks? Eres tú! - Aún y el nuevo aspecto, era obvio quien era. Sonrió a todos. Pero cambió su expresión por la de un enfado en broma, apuntándoles con un dedo firme. - Me gustaría que dejaseis de apareceros por aquí, mientras mis tios van a un supuesto "programa de televisión"... porqué algún día no se lo van a tragar...

>Ya... pero lo encontramos tan original la otra vez... y... bueno... Has cambiado mucho! Pareces más grande!

>Álastor, pues claro que parece más grande... tiene 16 años ya, no se va a quedar con aspecto de niño toda la vida... _Este hombre..._ Pero eso sí, tienes una mirada distinta, más firme. - Tonks se lo miraba con cara seria, surcando esos ojos esmeraldas ahora más fríos. El chico giró la cabeza para que no se lo mirase más.

>Harry, te hemos venido a buscar. Toma esto. - Lupin le alargó una carta sellada de Hogwarts.

_Querido Harry,  
Me place decirte que estos días que quedan de verano los pasarás algo lejos de tus tios. El Orden del Fénix te acompañará hasta tu nuevo lugar de residencia mientras no empiecen las clases. Será sólo por este tiempo.  
Por cierto, aquí tienes mi regalo.  
Albus Dumbledore_

"Mi regalo?" pensó Harry "Ah, mi nuevo padrino!"

>Cuál de vosotros es? - El chico estaba fuera de lugar ante tal sorpresa.

>Bueno, sólo uno de nosotros fue escogido... A ver si adivinas quién es? - Álastor puso cara gracisosillo, que no le gustó nada al moreno, ni a los demás.

>Bueno... yo no...

>Álastor, por favor... no le hagamos padecer más al pobre. Harry, él es tu nuevo padrino. - La mujer señaló a Lupin, quien el chico ya se esperaba, y se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo hacia él.

>Lupin! Tú eres mi padrino? - Se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

>Exacto, Harry. Un tiempo después de lo de junio... le dije a Dumbledore que necesitarías a alguien y... bueno, pues él me dijo que yo... podría ser tu padrino... - sonrió de oreja a oreja, un poco melancólico por lo de su amigo Padfoot. - Pero no me llames Lupin, no soy tu profesor ya... mejor dejémoslo en Remus o... Moony.

Se volvieron a abrazar, hasta que Alastor volvió a hablar.

>Venga chicos, dejemos las escenitas para más tarde. Tendríamos que irnos.

>Quereis callar – Lupin reía de corazón por primera vez desde junio. - Quería experimentar qué era un abrazo... - enrogeció ante tal confesión.

>Dónde vamos, pues? - Dijo Harry algo confuso.

>No te lo imaginas ni un poco? Juer chico, creía que eras más listo... - dijo Álastor, subiéndole la mosca a la nariz al chico.

>Pues no, perdón por ser tan "corto"! - dijo con ironía y molestia. - Si el año pasado fuimos a Grimmauld... - dijo medio pensando.

>Pues si que está perdido, si...

>Cómo va a saber algo? - Dijo Tonks acusando al hombre del ojo raro (y útil, que conste... jujuju).

>Puedo saber de una vez dónde me llevais... ? - dijo un poco más molesto por pasar de él.

>Mmmm... no! Ya lo cerás. - Notó como la mirada de rabia de Harry lo traspasaba entero. - Je... je... es que sería peligroso...y pues eso... je.

>Vamos Harry, te ayudo con tus cosas. - Tonks le cogió de la mano y lo estiró hacia el piso superior. Por el camino tiró por el suelo un par de cazuelas de tía Petunia.

>Nimphadora, eres un desastre! - Dijo Remus aguantándose la risa.

>Agh! No me hables así que me recuerdas a mi madre.

>Pues deja de hacer ruido, señorita, y daos prisa! Representa que esto era una misión seria y si-len-cio-sa! - Volvió a imitar la voz de una mujer vieja y quisquillosa, haciendo que la ahora rubia subiera corriendo con Harry riendo detrás.

Al entrar en la habitación, la mujer sonrió complacida, señalando el alboroto que había en esa habitación.

>Esta casa no ha mejorado nada desde el último día. Pero, sabes? Tu habitación es genial, como la mía... dejando de lado que esta no tiene luz,más que tus cosas... - rio como una chiquilla y empezó a meter cosas en el baúl del chico con su varita.

Una vez todo estuvo recogido y preparado, encantaron el baúl y empezaron a bajar de nuevo por la escalera.

>Remus, sería mejor que les hiciésemos una nota de todos modos, pueden preocuparse.

>Estos se van a alegrar de que no esté! Mejor déjales una nota de secuestro o que me vais a matar y les das una alegría más. - La voz de Harry tenía rabia y sarna a la vez, se notaba que odiaba a esa familia más que nada. Notó como todos se lo miraban con un poco de compasión, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa para que no siguieran de ese modo. - Era broma!

Lupin escribió una nota rápida comunicándoles todo.

>Rem, nos acaban de dar la señal! Es la hora.

>Está bien, nos vamos!

Salieron por la puerta cargando el baúl conjurado para que fuese sólo. Harry cogió su escoba y se montó en ella, al mismo tiempo que los demás. Le hicieron de nuevo el conjuro mimetizador, y Alastor se puso delante del grupo.

>Chico, cójete bien fuerte, porqué en este trayecto nadie sabe lo que sucederá. Pero lucharemos como valientes y conseguiremos nuestra misión! Mientras tú llegues al lugar, nosotros moriremos tranquilos! - Harry intentaba aguantarse la risa, mientras Tonks se miraba al hombre con cara de "estoy harta..." y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

>Alastor, por favor! Que tan sólo vamos a volar un poco! Y no es la primera vez.

>Ni la última, espero! - Guiñó el ojo bueno a Harry con una gran sonrisa de complice.

Se enlairaron todos juntos en medio de la noche. Durante el trayecto Harry al principio se sintió bien, libre en medio de la brisa oscura que les envolvía, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo todo su cuerpo le dolía en masa. Intentó pensar dónde lo podrían llevar, pero era inútil. Al final le empezaron a llorar los ojos.

Pasadas dos horas largas, días para Harry casi, no podía aguantar ya sus manos, los ojos le lloraban y los notaba fríos, y el culo ya no lo notaba. Habían cruzado todo Londres y algunos pueblecitos de las afueras. Como el cielo estaba bastante nublado, no había problema que muggles despistados les viesen. Notó que las manos le empezaban a resbalar ante el frío, pero al mirarlas vio que estaban congeladas en el palo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando una gota de agua fría le pasó por la espalda.

Entonces vio que su nuevo padrino les hacía la señal de aterrizar y el moreno vio finalmente dónde le llevaban. Realmente era sorprendente verlo todo de ese modo, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

>Aquí voy a estar?

>Síp! - Tonks le guiñó el ojo con gracia.

>Dios, es genial!

Lo que no sabía es que no sería tan genial como se esperaba, pues la tristeza y la soledad siempre le acompañan.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí, por hoy ya está bien :p Jejeje os he dejado con la intriga? XD Ya vereis ya.

Os dejo, que paseis unas buenas vacaciones de semana santa!

Besos! Ciao

Nyssa Black


	5. Cap 3

Holasss!Perdonadme por la tardanza TT-TT es que estaba actualizando los otros fics y cuando empecé con este nos fuimos con la familia u.u Pero bueno, ya he vuelto, y aquí está otro capi!ESpero que lo disfruteis y me escrivais reviewwwsssss!

**Black ****Love:** Me alegro que te gustara. Lemon? No lo tenía previsto, pero supongo que al final caeré en la tentación y pondré un poco u.u porqué soy así de... bueno, soy así XD No hay palabras para describirme... juju Acias. Ciao

**urakih69:** holas mi niñaa! Juasjuas a ti te voy a contar en clase, ya ves que si XDDD Sigue esperando, que esto es secreto profesional XD juju Pero bueno, has acertado en eso de una eternidad... juju Pero ya sabes, tenía más fic y... bueno, pues eso... je...je...

Ciaus mis nenis!

* * *

**_Harry Potter y el espejo negro_**

Capítulo 3:

>A Hogwarts? Me llevais aquí? En serio? - Harry estaba muy asombrado, no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca (no que va XD).

>Pues sí. Veo que te hace ilusión! - Lupin se lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa, con los ojos aún llorosos por el aire helado.

El castillo estaba muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Tenia todas las luces apafadas, excepto las del Gran Comedor. No había ningún movimiento cerca, ni siquiera el calamar del lago. Daba un poco de miedo.

El primero en llegar al suelo fue Moody, seguido de Lupin y Harry. Tonks fue la última. Cuando Harry puso los pies finalmente en el suelo, estuvo a punto de caer. Las piernas le temblaban porqué estaban dormidas, y con trabajo consiguió mantenerse de pie. Entonces vio como Tonks "aterraba" en el suelo a su lado. Se cayó de cara, con baúl u lechuza en mano, dándose un verdadero golpe.

>Mierda baúl! La madre que lo...

>Tonks, por favor!

>Pero si es que casi me mato Remus!

>Veo que llegan bien y... enteros. - El director se los miraba sonriendo.

>Sí, Albus. Esperemos que sus tios no se preocupen en ver que el chico no está.

>Estais de broma otra vez no? Si se van a alegrar muchísimo! - Supo que le volvían a mirar, como horas antes en la cocina, y decidió bajar la cabeza y no decir nada más.

>Coged las cosas rápido y entrad, que aquí fuera refresca y debeis estar cansados. - La profesora MacGonagall les guió hacia dentro, ayudando a Tonks a coger las cosas de Harry. La profesora tenía la cara de preocupación, pero más relajada en ver que habían vuelto bien. Parecía muy cansada. Se miró a Harry con compasión, cosa que el chico odió.

Pasaron por la puerta del vestíbulo, donde dejaron las cosas de Harry. El comedor estaba como siempre, con todas las mesas, aunque esta vez apartadas a un lado y en medio una pequeña donde estaban Dumbledore que se acababa de sentar, los señores Weasley y Hágrid. Hablaban animadamente, aunque con seriedad, hasta que se les quedaron mirando. Al moreno le hacía sentir muy incómodo eso.

>Por el amor de Dios! Harry, cielo, estás helado! Anda, siéntate siéntate y bebe un poco de sopa calentita. - La señora Weasley estaba tan afectuosa con él como siempre. Aunque a Harry le encantaba eso, en esos momentos se sentía más incómodo que nada. La mujer tenía cara de querer llorar, y Harry agradeció que no lo hiciese.

>Habeis tenido algún problema?

>No, Arthur, todo ha ido como esperábamos.

>Será mejor que este chico se vaya a dormir un poco! - Dijo la señora Weasley cogiendo a Harry de los ombros.

>Pero quiero saber por...

>Ya has oído a Molly, Harry, necesitas dormir.

>Pero...

>Pero nada! Mañana ya hablaremos! Ahora acompáñame jovencito. - MacGonagall cogió el baúl del muchacho con un echizo y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la sala Gryffindor. - Vamos! No tenemos toda la noche!

Harry bajó la cabeza rendido y subió detrás de su profesora. Se moría de ganas de saber algo, como por ejemplo por qué lo llevaban ahí.

>Profesora MacGonagall, por qué...

>No diga nada, Potter. Todo a su debido momento... - Llegaron finalmente a la sala Gryffindor y la profesora se fue, dejando el baúl ahí. - Supongo que podrá usted solito. Ah! Y una cosa más! Aunque se encuentra en la escuela, aún no puede usar la magia, ya que no está en temporada escolar. Nada más. Ya le vendré a buscar para desayunar, entonces se lo contaremos todo. Ahora duerma un poco, estará cansado. Buenas noches. - Y salió, dejando a Harry desorbitado.

La sala estaba vacía. Se esperaba encontrar con sus amigos, pero el hecho de que no estuvieran le hizo sentir sólo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de tener ganas de verlos. En toda la escuela no había nadie. Estaba sólo en un sitio demasiado grande para él, y encima, por si fuera poco, no podía usar todavía la magia. Y lo peor de todo... ese lugar le recordaba todo lo sucedido el junio anterior y todo lo que había sufrido esos últimos años por culpa de voldemort.

Se sentó en la butaca de siempre en silencio, cuando se asustó por culpa del fantasma de sir Nick.

>Ah, sir Nicolas, eres tú... Cómo va todo?

>Bien, gracias. Este verano tampoco he podido entrar el caballería decapitada... qué le vamos a hacer. Esperaré a que el director que hay ahora se jubile y espero que el nuevo me deje entrar...

>Los fantasmas se jubilan?

>Este dice que sí. Que está cansado, y que se va a un castillo español abandonado a asustar turistas... - Calló un momento, mirando a Harry con duda. - Esto... supongo que estarás enojado conmigo por no haberte explicado mejor eso sobre los fantasmas el junio pasado, verdad?

>No, tranquilo, no tienes la culpa. Supongo que me va a costar hacerme a la idea... Ya me han roto el sueño de irme con Sirius dos veces... pero no importa...

>Harry no tenía sueño, pero se quedó dormido enseguida. en sus sueños, volvía a aparecer Voldemort y su padrino. Se despertó con un grito, y con la sensación de unos ojos clavados en él. Era la profesora MacGonagall, que se había asustado (aunque lo ocultaba) con el grito de Harry.

>Está bien... ? - Harry asintió. - Si tiene ambre, puede bajar...

Harry la siguió hasta el gran comedor. Ahí estaban los señores Weasley de nuevo, Bill, Tonks y Lupin.

>Buenos días... - Harry ya se había recuperado del sueño.

>Hola Harry. - Bill le sonrió.

>Buenos días! - Lupin saludó a Harry con una tierna sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba contento de poder hacer del padrino de Harry.

>Seguramente debes tener preguntas que hacer, no? - El señor Weasley levantó la vista de su plato.

>Arthur, por favor, no empecemos como el año pasado! - La señora Weasley miraba a su marido enfadada.

>Vamos, Molly, el muchacho debe saberlo! - Defensó Arthur, aunque su mirada denotaba un poco de respeto a su mujer.

>Calmaos. - Lupin tenía el tono de voz sereno y calmado. - Harry ya tiene 16 años, y ha vivido una experiencia bastante traumática.

>Haced lo que querais! Lo hareis igualmente! - La señora Weasley volvía a mirar hacia su plato y a comer, clavando el tenedor cada vez con furia. - Pero con tacto, por favor!

>Adelante Harry. - Lupin sonrió al muchacho, que estaba bastante asombrado.

>Me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí...

>Como ya sabes muy bien, Voldemort es capaz de atacar en cualquier momento, por eso el director pensó que aquí estarías más seguro.

>Así que es verdad que sigue buscándome para matarme... aunque ya me le dejó bien claro en junio. - La señora Weasley dejó caer el tenedor. - Dónde está Voldemort? Qué hace? No se dice nada en el periódico ni en ningún sitio!

>El Ministerio no sabe cómo actuar en estos momentos. El hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo diciendo que lo que decías de la vuelta de el Lord eran locuras, ahora les deja en un nivel bajo. - Dijo el señor Weasley.

>Además, ahora todos te creen, igual que a Dumbledore. - Añadió Bill. - Por eso, el Ministerio está un poco receloso.

>Sabeis dónde estÿ - Harry finalmente se sentó en una silla.

>No quiere llamar la atención de nuevo. Se ha complicado la vida con el fracaso que tuvo en encontrarse con el Orden.

>Además, el enfrentamiento con Dumbledore le dejó en mal lugar.

>Y la Orden, qué se ha dedicado a hacer?

>Todo lo que puede para que Voldemort no lleve a cabo sus planes.

>Y qué planes tiene ahora? - Harry cada vez hablaba más rápido, sediento de saber más.

>Dumbledore tiene una idea de eso. El hecho de que la profecía se haya perdido, fue mala suerte para el Lord, ya que ahora le quedan menos salidas. Además, creemos que su primer objetivo, por ahora, no es matarte... pero no estamos seguros de qué quiere hacer.

>Qué hace el Ministerio, Fudge sigue adelante? - Harry miró a Arthur.

>Sí, aún está. Pero ahora no puede ejercer el poder él sólo... Necesita la supervisión de mucha gente, cosa que no le da mucha libertad, y eso le ha puesto muy furioso.

>Qué ha pasado con los mortífagos?

>Encerrados en Azkaban.

>Pero los dementores no se habían aliado a voldemort?

>No todos, por suerte. Todos los que se le unieron ya se han ido de ahí. No por voluntad propia, sinó porqué Voldemort les llamó. Además, el Ministerio ha puesto nuevos "carceleros".

>Pero si los dementores van libres por donde quieren, quién asegura que no van a atacar a la gente como hicieron el año pasado conmigo y mi primo? - Harry seguía sin comer nada.

>Hombre, piensa que los aurores están por todos sitios, así que si ven a un dementor suelto donde no debería estar, le cogerán sin contemplaciones.

>Y qué les harán...? - Harry no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la respuesta.

>Les matan.

>Se puede matar un dementor?

>Claro. Tan sólo hay que efectuar un fuerte patronus, más fuerte que el tuyo.

>Pero entonces, qué es lo que busca Voldemort ahora? - Harry prefirió dedicarse a sacar más sobre Voldemort, no le importaban nada unos cuantos dementores muertos.

>Dumbledore cree que también puede tener una nueva arma, aunque tiene que conseguirla primero.

>Qué tipo de arma? Parecida a la profecía?

>Ya está bien! - La señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa, clavando el tenedor en ella. A Harry le molestó mucho, por primera vez le hubiera gustado no tenerla ahí. - Si no os paro ahora aún le haríais miembro de la Orden ahora mismo!

>Y por qué no? Ya soy más grande, no? - Se había levantado de golpe en un berrinche de ira, haciendo que todos le miraran algo asombrados. - Joder... - Pero se volvió a sentar una vez entendió que las miradas podían matar...

>Aún eres un estudiante. Y ya está bien. - Añadió la señora Weasley al ver que el chico volvía a abrir la boca. - Comed que se está enfriando!

Los demás no ayudaron a Harry en eso, sinó que obedecieron a la señora Weasley. Huvo un largo silencio, en el que todos comían serios, hasta que Harry intentó decir algo sin que la pelirroja le callara.

>Por cierto, dónde está Ron?

>Castigado! Se peleó con su hermana Ginny.

>Y Hermione?

>La señorita Granger está en Bulgaria, de vacaciones. Volverá dentro de unos días. - La profesora MacGonagall tomó la palabra.

Harry agachó la cabeza, decepcionado por tener que estar solo.

>Qué pasará ahora con la casa de... bueno, de mi padrino? - Harry no quería recordar esa casa, pero tenía ganas de saber si la Orden se quedaría con ella y, de ese modo, él podría ir alguna vez, para mantener la memoria de su padrino Sirius.

>No queríamos sacar este tema tan pronto, pero ya que lo dices... tú eres su ahijado y, cómo tal, te dejó todas sus pertinenzas mucho antes de que nacieras... Así que la casa entra dentro de ellas. - Lupin se lo miraba sonriente, aunque con una mirada triste y húmeda.

Harry levantó la cabeza muy rápido, mirándoles a todos para ver si era verdad. Cada uno asintió con la cabeza.

>De... de verdad?

>Sí.

Harry se lanzó hacia Remus en un fuerte abrazo, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas igual que su nuevo padrino. Todos los que estaban en la mesa se emocionaron, aunque algunos no lo mostraron. Terminaron el abrazo y Lupin empezó a contarle todo lo que, de momento, ya podía temer de Padfoot: algo de ropa que aún tenía guardada, toda ella bien cuidada y que, por la altura que había conseguido el chico y su cuerpo de Quidditch, pronto le hiría bien; "trastos", según el lobito, que Sirius guardaba siempre, etc. Todo sería suyo al fin, pero a su tiempo.

Lo que Harry no sabía, era que aquella casa no sería suya hasta que no llegara el final del curso que iban a empezar. Muchas cosas pasarían... y pocas de buenas...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Holas!Por fin pude subir XD Ale, ya está. Dejadme reviews please, que me hacen mucha ilusión n.n

Ciao!


	6. Cap 4

**Cap.4:** Vuelta a vernos

La mañana siguiente se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Había soñado con Voldemort y lo que sucedió en junio. Veía esa cortina negra una y otra vez tragándose a su padrino, la risa macabra de Belatrix al haberle matado, sus amigos por los suelos heridos, solo por haberle ayudado en esa guerra que acababa de empezar finalmente.

Se odiaba por haberles arrastrado, no directamente, aunque le habían dado mucho apoyo, el que necesitaba. Admiraba lo valientes que eran, pero Ron y Hermione eran diferentes. Así como Neville o Ginny tenían motivos por luchar, sus dos mejores amigos no. Incluso llegaba a pensar que lo hacían para no ser menos.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera de dormitorios ya vestido y pensando en todo eso, lo que vio en las butacas de la Sala Común le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y gritar.

"Ron, Hermione! Qué hacéis aquí!"

Su nuevo padrino, Remus, estaba sentado en una de las butacas hablando tranquilamente con los dos jóvenes. Todo el rencor que les había guardado esos días se había esfumado al verles al fin. No pensaba verles tan pronto después de lo que le dijo la señora Weasley y MacGonagall. Se fue corriendo hacia ellos y les abrazó muy fuerte.

"Hola Harry!"

"Nos alegramos mucho de verte"

"Costó convencer a mis padres para que me dejasen venir. – Dijo Ron frotándose la cabeza algo avergonzado por haber sido castigado. – Pero al fin hemos venido para quedarnos hoy contigo!"

"Sólo hoy?"

"Sí, yo sigo castigado, y además no nos dejan..."

"Y por qué no me dijisteis nada, entonces? – Harry parecía algo enfadado, pero mantenía su cara alegre."

Se sentaron todos en las butacas y el sofá. Sonreían todos felices, una cosa que no hacían des de hacía mucho tiempo, pero que tan sólo eran instantes de tiempo que se esfuman enseguida. Porque eso era su felicidad: simples segundos en los que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios pero que desaparecía tal como había venido.

"Tienes que contarnos muchas cosas, eh Harry? Remus ya nos ha dicho que tienes algunas sorpresas para darnos! – Hermione sirvió té a Harry."

"Que no saben nada! – Preguntó incrédulo Harry mirando a Moony."

"No... Creía que preferirías darles tú la noticia... – Sonrió Remus."

"Nos lo vais a contar o no? – Dijo algo molesto Ron que no se enteraba de nada."

"Bueno, pues que Remus a partir de ahora es mi padrino... – Dijo, aunque no con toda la ilusión que el licántropo esperaba de él. Supuso que le dolía."

"Me hacía ilusión, y como Harry no tenía a nadie más, me presté..."

"Y nosotros quienes somos? Los vecinos de al lado? – Dijo Ron."

"Eso es todo, Harry...? – Dijo Remus con una sonrisilla en los labios."

"Oh, bueno, y también que he heredado las cosas de Sirius, incluyendo su casa de Grimmauld Place... – Dijo cada vez menos alegre."

"Qué! – Dijeron los dos a la vez, muy sorprendidos."

Harry y Remus asintieron con la cabeza, con una débil sonrisa. Aunque para todo el mundo parecía digno de felicitar, para ellos dos no era así. Sirius, para ambos, había sido más que un amigo, un sustento, alguien en quien se podía confiar de verdad. Ahora, ya sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato sobre lo que habían hecho ese verano. Harry no tuvo mucho que contar, así que Hermione les contó el viaje y la visita a Victor. No le dijeron nada más de Voldemort, sino que tuvo que ser Harry el que les prometió que se lo contaría más tarde, a escondidas de Remus que no se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban.

Entonces Remus se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo.

"Ahora vengo!"

"Qué le pasa ahora? - Harry lo vio salir de la sala detrás del cuadro."

Aprovechó entonces para contarles lo que le habían contado la noche anterior sobre Voldemort y la guerra. Volvieron a pensar en qué podría ser la nueva arma y si sería como la Profecía. Ron se disculpó por su madre, que siempre se metía en medio y no dejaba nunca que terminaran de contar las cosas.

Remus no tardó mucho y enseguida volvió con algo en las manos. Sonreía triunfalmente.

"Lo he encontrado! - Dijo sentándose de nuevo."

"El qué? - Preguntaron todos."

"Mira Harry, esta foto te va a gustar... - le dio lo que tenía en la mano. En ella salían sus padres bailando y detrás más gente, entre ellos Sirius y Remus, todos sonriendo de felicidad. Parecía un baile, seguramente de la escuela.

"Fue en el sexto curso... Mira, estos de aquí detrás somos nosotros."

"También fuisteis? - Preguntó Harry incrédulo. No le entraba el echo de saberlos bailando con chicas."

"Qué te hace pensar que no? - Dijo Remus fingiendo sorpresa."

"Y con quién? - Preguntaron los tres jóvenes a la vez."

"Yo con una chica muy guapa de un curso superior. Me dijo que era mono..."

"Mono? - Todos estallaron en una fuerte carcajada, dejando a Remus sonrojado."

"La verdad es que si... - Remus enrojeció. - Pero al menos le pedí yo que fuera al baile, no como Sirius... - Lo lanzó en tono sarcástico, recordando viejos tiempos."

"A qué viene eso? - Preguntó Hermione por los tres."

"Una chica de cuarto curso se lo pidió, y él, como casanova que era en esos tiempos, dijo que sí. Aunque a él no le iba mucho eso de bailar e ir de fiestas... - Miró la foto y señaló la chica que estaba del brazo de Sirius. -Es ella. No entiendo cómo he podido olvidar su nombre... - musitó. Los chicos observaron a la chica. Era bastante más baja que el moreno y de curvas impresionantes. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, algo ondulado, y los ojos oscuros, todo al contrario de los claritos de Sirius. Además parecía ser una chica muy tímida e inocente, nada parecido a Sirius."

"Pues sí que tenía éxito! Es muy guapa! - volvieron a reír todos."

"Eso fue suerte! Con los pelos que iba siempre... James y yo siempre le salíamos con alguna bromita para que se los arreglara, como por ejemplo: chico, contando que no eres un guitarrista de una banda de rock jubilado, no sé qué les ves de bueno. - Volvió a reír con tristeza. Los otros también. - El caso es que estuvo saliendo con ella mucho tiempo, incluso después de la escuela... pero luego... - puso cara triste - le encerraron en Azkaban y no la vio más."

"Estuvo saliendo tanto tiempo! - Preguntó Harry, que nunca le contaron nada de eso."

"Sí. Pero yo tampoco la he vuelto a ver más... Y cambiemos de tema, que lo que pasó no estoy autorizado a contarlo! - Le dio la foto a Harry para que se la quedara."

"Qué? No nos puedes dejar así! - Dijo Ron indignado."

"No, lo siento. Algún día lo sabréis. Ahora tenemos que irnos chicos. - Dijo Remus muy dolido."

"Os vais? - Preguntó Harry, que creía que sus amigos por lo menos se quedarían un rato más."

"Lo sentimos Harry. Pronto volveremos a vernos, tranquilo. - Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajaron a bajo para despedirse de todos."

Mientras bajaban Harry se atrasó un poco con Remus para hablar sin que le oyeran sus amigos. "Oye Remus..." Su nuevo padrino giró la cabeza para verle, el chico parecía preocupado.

"Qué ocurre?"

"No... no es nada... pero... Creo que... que no quiero la casa de Grimmauld Place... - dijo bajando la cabeza, como si hiciera mal."

"Por qué? No te gusta? - Remus no entendía muy bien al chico, o más bien no sabía a qué se refería."

"No es eso. Al contrario, me encanta... con algunos arreglos, claro..." - sonrió melancólicamente recordando la limpieza del verano pasado. - "Es solo que me trae demasiados recuerdos de cuando Sirius estaba... encerrado." - Levantó de nuevo la cabeza para ver al licántropo. - "Además, él odiaba esa casa. Y yo al final terminaré odiándola también."

Remus le entendió muy bien, a él le sucedía lo mismo cuando iban a hacer las reuniones con el Orden. Cuando veía a Sirius desesperado por salir, perdiendo la alegría y la energía que le caracterizaba por estar en la casa de donde de joven huyó, se le rompía el alma. El castaño puso una mano en el hombro de Harry, dándole la razón. Ambos se quedaron sonriendo con nostalgia hasta que Ron y Hermione les llamaron la atención.

Abajo se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y con promesas de que se volverían a verse pronto. Harry se quedó ahí de pie, solo de nuevo. En la escuela no había ya nadie, solo la profesora MacGonagall en su despacho. Los demás se fueron a Grimmauld Place para hacer otra de sus reuniones del Orden.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había ido a vivir provisionalmente a Hogwarts y se había pasado todos esos días solo. No volvieron ni Remus ni sus amigos, incluso hubiera preferido ver a Snape antes de estar completamente aislado en ese lugar que tanto le disgustaba cuando la escuela aún no había empezado.

Solo faltaba una semana más para empezar las clases y tenía todos los deberes acabados debido al aburrimiento. Decidió dar una vuelta por todo el castillo para no quedarse sentado todo el rato.

Vio que muchos de los cuadros estaban vacíos y que sus inquilinos habían ido de visita a ver a otros. Llegó hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, donde trabajaban los elfos. No oyó ningún ruido, por lo que pensó que no estaban. Le sobresaltó una sombra que se movió rápidamente hacia él, parándose delante suyo.

"Joder, eres tú Dobby! Casi me matas... - dijo suspirando aliviado."

"Perdone señor Harry Potter si le he asustado. Dobby pensó que como el cumpleaños de Harry Potter fue hace poco, Dobby quería darle un regalo. - Dijo alargándole una cajita llena de tierra y ramitas."

"Que amable Dobby, gracias... - aceptó la caja con cara de circunstancias."

La caja llena de tierra estaba atada con un cordón y un candado. Era de color negro y tenía unas letras delante: CPMC. A Harry le extrañó el regalo, sobretodo en el estado que estaba la caja.

"Dobby se la encontró cuando buscaba a su amiga Winky, enterrado debajo del árbol enfadado. - Dobby clavaba sus enormes ojos en Harry, esperando que le gustara."

"El árbol enfadado? - Se preguntó Harry. - Ah, debes referirte al Sauce Boxeador... Pues gracias Dobby, me gusta mucho. - El elfo pareció feliz de golpe."

"Adiós señor Harry Potter! - Y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina."

Harry decidió volver a su habitación a dejarla. Por el camino intentó abrirla para ver qué había, deshaciendo primero el cordón. El candado le costó abrirlo, tuvo que usar el Alohomora. Cuando lo tuvo fuera, le fue imposible abrir la caja, estaba muy bien cerrada.

"Alohomora! ... Alohomora! ..."

Pero nada, la caja debía estar cerrada con un buen hechizo. La inspeccionó por todas partes, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Era de una mida algo más grande que su mano, de madera negra, con esas letras grabadas y diferentes dibujos grabados, además de una trenza de cuero negro que la envolvía toda. La dejó por inútil, esperando que Hermione le ayudara cuando se volvieran a ver.

Después de dejar la caja en su baúl, bajó a sentarse un rato. No tenía nada que hacer y menos solo. Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando al techo y algo extraño le sucedió. Perdió el mundo de vista. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura, tan solo iluminada por las llamas del fuego. Miró todo y se dio cuenta que en la cama alguien se movía.

Se sentían suspiros y gemidos, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que hacían.

"Mi Señor, no puedo... más... - dijo una voz grave al borde del grito."

Voldemort era el que estaba en la cama con alguien? Y haciendo lo que se temía? Era de locos... Debía estar delirando, pero era tan real...

Continuará...


End file.
